1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary closed type compressor constituting a refrigerating cycle of, for example, an air conditioner and a refrigerating cycle apparatus constituting the refrigerating cycle with the rotary closed type compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, a rotary closed type compressor has a case internal high-pressure configuration, in which an electric motor unit and a compression mechanism unit coupled to the electric motor unit are housed in a closed case and gas compressed by the compression mechanism unit is temporarily discharged into the closed case. In the compression mechanism unit, an eccentric roller is housed in a cylinder chamber provided in a cylinder. A vane chamber is provided in the cylinder, and a vane is slidably housed in the vane chamber. A leading edge of the vane is always projected onto the cylinder chamber side, and is pressed and biased by a compression spring so as to elastically abut on a circumferential surface of the eccentric roller.
Therefore, the cylinder chamber is divided into two chambers along a rotational direction of the eccentric roller by the vane. A suction unit is communicated with one of two chambers and a discharge unit is communicated with the other chamber. A suction pipe is connected to the suction unit and the discharge unit is opened into the closed chamber.
Recently, a two-cylinder rotary closed type compressor which vertically includes two sets of cylinders is being standardized. When the two-cylinder rotary closed type compressor has one cylinder which always performs compression action and the other cylinder which can switch compression and stop as needed, the compressor has an advantage because the use thereof is wide spread.
For example, there is known a compressor including high-pressure introducing means, in which two cylinder chambers are provided, a vane of one of the cylinder chambers is held while forcibly separated from a roller, and the pressure of the cylinder chamber is increased to interrupt the compression action.
This kind of compressor has extremely excellent function. Since the compressor includes the high-pressure introducing means, however, a high-pressure introducing hole communicating one of the cylinder chambers and the closed case is provided, a two-stage choke mechanism is provided in the refrigerating cycle, a bypass refrigerant pipe which is branched from an intermediate portion of the choke mechanism to communicate with one of the vane chambers is provided, and a solenoid valve is included in a midstream portion of the bypass refrigerant pipe.
Namely, hole-making machining is required in order to form the high-pressure introducing means in the compressor, the choke device on the refrigerating cycle is required to be formed in the two-stage choke mechanism, and the bypass refrigerant pipe is connected between the two-stage choke mechanism and the cylinder chamber. Therefore, the configuration becomes complicated, which adversely affects the cost.
In view of the foregoing, based on the rotary closed type compressor including a first cylinder and a second cylinder, an object of the invention is to provide a rotary closed type compressor, in which a pressing and biasing structure is simplified for the vane of one of the cylinders to reduce the number of components and machining time and reliability is improved, and a refrigerating cycle apparatus including the rotary closed type compressor.